


Like Old Times

by Soulstoned



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom James, M/M, Past FWB, Sex Pollen, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned
Summary: Set during season 8. Keith and James are on a mission to check in with a coalition planet and get lost on their way into town.





	Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/gifts).



After meeting back up with the Atlas to share the news about Olkarion, it was an easy decision to split up to check on other coalition planets and make sure none were in need of immediate aid.

It was decided that bringing the lions to these planets might turn them into targets if they weren’t already, so four of the paladins paired up with the MFE pilots while Pidge stayed behind to work on a way to track Honerva’s movements.

That is what lead Keith and James to this jungle planet, following a crudely drawn map to a town that supposedly existed in the middle of all of this. The air is hot and sticky as they continue down the trail looking for the river that will lead them into town. This planet joined the coalition during Keith’s time with the blades, so he has never actually been here before. Of course, that is the case with a lot of coalition planets. As happy as he was to have missed out on The Voltron Show, the results are hard to argue with as the coalition doubled in size practically overnight.

“Are you sure you know where you are going?” asks James. 

“I’m just following the map, we should be there soon. Do you want to lead for a while?” asks Keith, handing the map over to James. 

James flips the map over and takes off in a different direction. “Where are you going?” shouts Keith, following after him. 

“That was the wrong way, the river is this way,” says James, pushing through the trees into a small clearing filled with large bright red flowers. “Or maybe not…” he says, turning the map to look at it from another angle as Keith snatches it from his hands. 

“Great, just fantastic,” says Keith, looking at the map and finding a clearing filled in with red and marked with a big red X. 

James looks over his shoulder “At least now we know where we are, we can rest here for a few minutes, then follow the map from here to the village.”

He sits on a large rock at the center of the clearing and pulls a water pouch out of his bag, raising his helmet to take a drink. “How much water did you bring?” asks Keith, flipping up his face shield. 

James rolls his eyes and digs a second water pouch out of the bag. “I’m only sharing this with you because I don’t want to have to drag your dehydrated ass back to the ship. You should have packed your own bag.”

“I thought it would be a quick in and out, I wasn’t expecting to get stuck wandering the jungle for hours.” says Keith, reaching out to take the water. 

As he takes the water from James’s hand, their fingers brush, and Keith recoils back as his face turns red in a way that can’t fully be blamed on the heat.

Keith turns away for a moment, not sure what prompted that reaction. It is so hot, he feels like he is going to suffocate if he doesn’t remove some of his armor. He pulls off his helmet and reaches for the clasps on his chest plate as he feels his whole body flush. He turns to see James struggling with the zipper at the back of his suit, was he always this handsome? 

Keith shakes his head to try and drive away the image. No. That was over years ago, now is not the time to ask about going back to their old arrangement. James makes a frustrated sound as his zipper refuses to budge. Keith feels like he is having an out of body experience as he steps up behind him to help with the stubborn zipper. 

James leans back against Keith’s touch as his suit is unzipped, sighing in relief at the contact. Keith’s armor plates are laying in a haphazard pile a few feet away. Keith furrows his eyebrows trying to remember when exactly he removed them. His undersuit feels too tight as he stares at James’s back watching him pull off his flight suit. 

James’s eyes look unfocused when he turns around to look at Keith, watching as he removes his own undersuit. Keith can feel the beads of sweat dripping from his face as James reaches out one hand to push his hair out of his eyes. Keith is unable to resist the urge to nuzzle into the hand, the slightest physical contact feels like heaven. 

To Keith’s relief, James doesn’t seem to be in any hurry to stop touching him either. He drags his hand down the side of his face, brushing over his neck and stopping to trace a scar on his shoulder. His other hand tentatively comes down to rest on Keith’s waist. “Stop me if you don’t want this” says James. It takes Keith a moment to process his words, and then he is pressing against him returning his touch.

Keith backs James against a tree at the edge of the clearing and kisses the underside of his jaw. He can feel that James is hard against his hip as he works his way down, dropping to his knees to peel off the gray boxer briefs that are the only thing standing between him and his prize. Keith licks a stripe to the underside of James’s cock before taking the head into his mouth and sinking down as far as he can. 

James wraps his fingers in Keith’s hair and urges him to keep going as Keith swirls his tongue around the head and works out a rhythm. Keith’s own cock feels neglected as he lavishes attention on James. Without moving away, he slips out of his own underwear and takes his cock in hand, stroking as his mouth continues to work over James, drawing out obscene sounds that he hasn’t heard in years.

His own hand is unsatisfying and he quickly gives up. He pulls off and looks up at James, who is fighting back the urge to thrust forward back into his mouth, badly needing the contact, but not wanting to give up the last ounce of self control he has. “Turn around” Keith manages to rasp out. 

James looks at him for a moment like he is struggling to find words. “My bag” he says. Keith takes a moment to process as he forces himself to move away from James to grab the bag in question.

“You packed lube?” asks Keith in confusion as he digs through the bag. 

James shakes his head “Lotion."

James is now seated next to Keith on the ground, pressing against him as much as he can as Keith frantically digs through the bag before triumphantly raising the small bottle of lotion in the air. 

Keith pushes James flat on his back and coats his fingers in the lotion. He slides in one finger, then two, before James is pushing against him and grabbing him by the wrist “I can’t wait any more” he whines. It is exactly what Keith needs to hear as he rubs some of the lotion onto his cock and presses inside. It feels amazing, like this is the only thing that has been missing from his entire life, and now that he is here he could die happy.

He falls forward over James, pressing chest to chest as he continues to thrust, desperate for as much bodily contact as he can get. James has his legs wrapped around his back as he urges Keith to go faster. Keith bites down hard on James’s neck as he picks up speed. From the writhing underneath him he can tell that James is getting close. 

Finally, after a few long minutes, he feels James coming untouched below him against both of their stomachs where they are pressed together. Keith follows right behind, buried to the hilt deep inside James. 

Then, as if a switch is flipped, everything comes back into focus. James is beneath him, looking up at him in confusion. Keith springs back and goes in search of his armor, wiping as much of the come off his stomach as he can on some leaves before slipping back into his undersuit and sitting on the big rock in the center of the clearing to snap his armor plates back into place. 

He chances a look at James and sees that he is halfway into his flight suit. “So that happened” he says, trying to stay casual. 

James turns to him with a glare and points to the bite mark on his neck. “I can’t believe you bit me, how am I supposed to hide this?” 

Keith cringes, the last half hour is pretty hazy, but he does remember that part clearly. “It felt like the right thing to do at the time.” he says. 

James sighs and pulls his helmet on. As Keith puts his helmet back on he can hear Shiro’s voice coming through the comms “Keith, James, come in. We made contact with the town and they said you never arrived. Please respond if you can hear me. Hunk and Kinkade are on their way to you.”

Keith blushes as he responds “This is Keith, we ran into a delay, but we're okay. Heading back to the ship now.” He picks the map up from the place where it was discarded on the ground and finds the trail that will lead them back to the ship. “It doesn’t mean anything, right? Just like old times?” asks James.

“Yeah, just like old times.”


End file.
